


The Church Affair

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson sends Holmes an urgent telegram, but is all as it seems?





	The Church Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 1. Prompt “Watson mischievous”.

[URGENT STOP Dress in best clothes STOP St Matthew's Church for 10.00 STOP WATSON]

Upon the allotted hour Holmes watched the proceedings in bafflement.

"Watson, is that Sergeant Wilkins getting married?"

"Yes."

"Ah, and the ruse?"

"To ensure your well-behaved attendance with a potential mystery."

"Excellent Watson, but..."

"No buts, at the last attempt you leapt from your seat shouting that one of the guests was a murderer."

Pouting, Holmes successfully stayed quiet until the reception where he declared the priest's gardener was a grave-robber. Watson punched the man then rather unfairly dragged him Holmes for a "talk" on manners.


End file.
